User talk:TheSlicer
Huh I'm not sure I understand this - I know you can't vote for your own article in page of the year, but can you nominate one? Spoilers Ok well for a while now I have had an upgraded leviathos, and now I am not making another upgrade but using bionicles I am asking for for christmas I will buil a huge leviathos it will not be permanate but for his battle wiht nightwatcher and his battle with the BOF I allready have it planned out I have to agree I have to agree with booth of those statments Also I think the begining of rendevous will be the end of leviathos's plan you will see why, Leviathos vs. Magneon, vs. Nightwatcher...I love it WikiMetru Well, I just created an account, but I won't be able to validate it for two weeks, since I can't get onto my email account. My account on WM is Jampot. And yes, I would like to be leader of the Character Project. Just one question - are we going through methodically by the alphabet? TLC he came up with the plan to stop teridax and it is not just springing up you just keep deleteing anything I add about the plan, thank you for trying to be helpful but I have the next part of my storyline planned out well all I was saying was the begging of rendezvous would be the end becuase then I thought the story could be about his life post plan, and look its not inexplicable I wish I could tell his plan but its a huge spoiler the problem the problem with that is that TLC leads directly into TLC:DR look I am really sorry to say this but you have been really controlling about TLC (even before you where an author) I am the creator and I would like to keep my story the way it is sure I just sent the email your its my story line I should be allowed to choose what happens it it yes here is a good idea, right as leviathos fires at teridax a parallel mata nui gets in the way by accident tell me if you like it cuz I have another idea the MU islands are transported by our great being freind form the seas of shadows universe and in the end leviathos misses teridax and the virus flies into space I am sorry but I don't understand can you explain it (Noctia was moved right as teridax took over) that works Whoa Whoa I literally wrote that message like...30 seconds ago. You are so cool. Thanks, Slicer. WHY!?!?!?!?!?!? Why did you delete my contest! now i will have to make a new one. i asked you to cheer me up, now you killed my spirit. From creator613 what!?!? What the what waht what?????????!!!!!!!????? from creator613 Of course you can Yes Slic you can yous Samnes as one of the chuby guard people. Did you figure out what was wrong with my catagory? PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT!! Have you seen Dinky?? Thanks and Look at this i created a new MoC! I don't know where he should go in the story but I will figure something out. Take a look This is Neromax. Isnt he awesome!! User:Lego aquaman13 here is an idea the kanohi vahi fuses with an olmak and when the two powerss combine it hurls a parallel teridax into the future of the normal demension what do you think? Gigas drones You are messing up with things. I entered Vorahi and Nightmare, but not for you to have their photos and use them for drones or Rahi. They are the characters I created, and if you don't like them don't use them. BUT DON'T USE MY IMAGES. New things I am going to make a story about the life of Leptys. The model for Leptys has been created. I also made a Makuta from the Melding Universe: Light Kunaku. The model for Light Kunaku is almost the same as the current Kunaku model I have. Thanks For the Help Thanks for helping me with dinky. But you did mix up Ioran and Karzi. Thats OK though. Have you seen Neromax yet? Lego aquaman13 Wow thats awesome!!!!! That is so cool slic!! I think I am number 400 but I have now idea. Do you like neromax? Gor and neromax together!